


A Haven for Us

by Kendal_KSW



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #modern au, #other characters mentioned, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendal_KSW/pseuds/Kendal_KSW
Summary: Dorian has returned to his haven, but now it's under a new tenant, Dayal Lavellan.Dayal is glad to have him back, but the man has no memory of their time as a ghost!The sequel to My Roommate is a Ghost in which both men are learning about each other in different ways.





	

Two months passed since Dayal has last seen his former ghost roommate, and he was getting to the point of at least appearing like a person functioning normally, at least at work and hanging out with people he considered friends. But in honest, his heart still ached as he went through that door to the apartment studio, always expecting to see his ghostly companion to be there, or at least be hidden for a little while and making him jump in surprise. But instead, he was greeted with silence, and the room never felt so large.

A week after that moment, his dearest friend and her husband came by and found him out of sorts. He tried to explain what had gone on, and thankfully both of them believed him. They had done their best to help, living not too far from where he was, in a housing complex to fit not only the married couple, but also the qunari's adopted family members. But soon, it was only Evelyn coming over often enough to make the apartment less lonely, but it wasn't the same.

"Do you know the due date?" He asked on his cell when he was on his way from work, one early autumn evening.

"W-Well, the doctor said to come in, in a-a few months, to be sure the baby is growing a-and developing." She said, sounding both nervous and happy. "Bull is asking the doctor w-what he should do. I think he's a-a little nervous."

"Well, it is your first child together." He said, feeling happy for them. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm n-nervous, but I'm really excited t-too." She said, giggling. "I'm just picturing s-so many scenarios. I wonder what they look like, a-and who they're going to take more a-after."

"Either way, they're going to be born knowing they're already loved and cherished." He said, feeling warm at the thought of being a part in a life that has yet to be introduced to the world.

"I have to go n-now. We're going to do some baby shopping."

"Bulk up in diapers. They charge crazy amounts for those things. And in different stages, they won't stay the same size for long." He warned as they said their temporary farewells, and climbed up the stairs. Feeling dread once again at going into the apartment and knowing he was going to be alone.

_'Wait for me... Amatus.'_ The words rung loud in his mind, making his heart ache still.

'For how long though?' He thought, slightly bitter.

He wanted to know Dorian more than he did, but he couldn't bring himself to look up the man. Wanting to know the information through the man himself; not from what the internet could tell him. "I have a problem." He told himself as he reached to the landing where his room was on and headed up to it, only to notice the first oddity: the door was slightly ajar.

He looked at it confused, knowing he closed and locked it when he left for work. He also noticed that the lock didn't look tampered with as he opened the door a bit more, only to see a man standing in the center of the apartment. A very familiar man with only long hair, stubble, and dressed as though he didn't care for appearances, and appeared as though he had fair better.

"I... Kaffas... I'm sorry... L-Let me explain!" Said the ragged looking man, grey eyes pleading to be heard.

"Alright." Dayal said, shocked to see the man as well as his heart breaking once more when the man didn't seem to recognize him. "You must be Dorian." He managed a smile, making the man look dumbfounded. 

"How?"

"Mail. I received some when I first moved here." He explained, which was partly true. "Sorry, I think I may have thrown them out."

"Doesn't matter." Dorian said, a bit sharply. "But yes, Dorian Pavus, former tenant of this room."

"Would you like to clean up?" He asked, taking in the ragged look as well as the panic that the man tried to keep in control of. "I was going fix dinner."

"You don't have to go through the trouble. I practically broke in."

"You have the key?"

"Well, yes."

"Then you didn't break in."

"You're being very calm about all this." Dorian pointed out. "And it's still considered breaking in when you're not expecting anyone in your home."

"I'm surprised." He said as he pointed to the direction of the bathroom. "But I insist you get cleaned up. Leave your clothes by the door, and I should have dinner ready by the time you're done." He said, smiling as the other man was truly at a loss at what to do and headed to the bathroom, as insisted.

While the man was in the bathroom, the elf gathered the clothes and threw them in the wash, calming his own racing thoughts. And came up with a small list of absolutes:

1\. That was indeed Dorian Pavus, alive and real; not a ghost

2\. That this Dorian apparently has no memory of the months they spent together

3\. That Dorian had come from a great distance to come back

He took a deep breath as he took a moment to think what he should do now. He was happy to see the man, but slightly hurt that the man now sees him as a stranger; he has to be careful.

He then started on making dinner, recalling memories of the times he cooked and his former ghost roommate would complain about the downsides of being a ghost. He smiled sadly at the memory as he made one of the ones that the ghost raved the most. And true enough, dinner was ready and Dorian came out, in nothing but a towel around his waist and one of the larger shirts that the elf owned that had a cute picture of a rabbit with the phrase '"Hop" you have a "carrot" day!', a gag gift from the qunari. He couldn't help to stifle a laugh at the sight, making the other man look annoyed. "I'm sorry, but that is the only shirt I have that could possibly fit you."

"Fair enough." He said as he looked at the food, and seemed to hold himself back from rushing to the table.

They ate in comfortable silence as Dorian finished his meal. "That is the best meal I've had for a long time." He praised.

"I'm glad you like it." Dayal said, feeling his face warm.

"I... suppose I should get on to explaining about my being here."

"Take your time. You look like you haven't rested in a while."

"Well, that is true, but you deserve to know." He said.

"Whenever you're ready." He said as he watched the man gather himself.

"Well... I suppose Bartrand gave you this space when I didn't show, because I was in the hospital for a time and... I made sure no one knows about this address besides a few places. Paying bills and what not. I... was then transferred to Tevinter, where I lived before, and was in the hospital care there. I was in a coma for about a year, or so I was told."

"Well... Bartrand passed sometime ago. Harding is the new landlord."

"Truly?"

"Yes, wonderful woman. But currently getting all the papers organized and what not. But it must've been difficult, trying to adjust after being out for so long."

"Waking up to know you're in a hospital in your homeland that you ran away from was a huge shock, yes. Ah, don't get me wrong, I love Tevinter. But there are some... things that made it... not habitable for me. So I left in order to... figure out how I should live. Well, I had a rough start, but it was finally turning around, maybe not ideal, but it was a start, and... well, I got sent to the hospital, been in a coma, woke up, left as soon as I was able, and made my way here. And... well, you walked right in."

"Must've been a shock seeing stuff that you know you didn't get."

"It was, though a part of me knew this place was no longer mine, but I..." He sighed. "As soon as my clothes are done, I'll leave."

"Don't be silly. This place is much as yours as it is mine." Dayal said, making the man look at him as if he said the most oddest thing.

"I currently have no job, you barely know me outside of my name and what I told you, and you're going to let me stay here?"

"You had this place before, and I will feel like an ass for kicking you out. Besides, I can tell you're a good man, Dorian. That, and you don't really have another place in mind to stay, at least safely."

Dorian blushed, knowing the other had a point.

"Besides, I don't mind the company. It's just been me for awhile now."

"Just you? Then the pictures of the lady?" He asked as he pointed to some of the pictures that were about.

"My old roommate and friend who recently married half a year ago." He chuckled. "And recently pregnant with child."

"Congrats to her then." He said, feeling a little more at ease at the thought he wasn't in a space that occupied a couple.

"I have work in the morning, but I can pick up some clothes for you on my way back."

"You don't-"

"I don't think you want to stay in the clothes you came with everyday." He pointed out, making the man fall silent.

"Some of them weren't mine." He admitted.

"I figured as much." He said as he got up. "I'm going to check on the laundry." He said as he got up, and was about to gather dishes when the other man stopped him.

"Let me do that." He said, grabbing the towel around his waist in time before it slipped off.

"You relax." Dayal said, making a point to let the other man know he is not to make another move, as he gathered the dishes, placed them in the sink, rinsed, then headed to the laundry room to check on the clothes.

Once the laundry was done, Dorian wore the shirt and boxers that he came in with while the rest of his clothes were folded and in a drawer under the bed. "I can take the couch." He said, feeling awkward at the surreal moment he was in. He was sure he pinched himself twenty times in the last half hour to be sure he wasn't dreaming all this.

"I'm not the one who looked as though I was on the run for a week. The bed is more comfortable, and you can sleep in."

"I'm not the one who has to go to work in the morning!"

Dayal was getting a bit annoyed with this, but he understood why the man was reluctant on this. "Okay. We have a few options to solve this." He said.

"At this rate we'll end up sleeping on the floor from exhausting ourselves." Dorian said, already feeling mentally exhausted, but he can't deny he was beyond grateful to the elvhen man for not kicking him out.

"There's an option I hadn't considered." He said with a grin. "Another is that we play a quick game in which the winner chooses where they sleep. No debating on it."

"Is there another option then?" Dorian asked, wondering what else the other had in mind besides the most likely one.

"We share the bed." He said in a matter of fact tone, as the other man looked as though he was wearing some ridiculous outfit and talking about the weather.

"I'm sorry... I must be beyond exhausted. It sounds as if you suggested we share the bed."

"You heard right."

"You do realize we're both men."

"Yes."

"That doesn't bother you at all?"

"Nope." He said, figuring it was a bit of a risk to bring that option up, but he held his hand out in a fist. "Well, rock-paper-scissors it is."

"Now, now! Hold on one moment." Dorian said, completely baffled by this man. "I didn't say I didn't like the thought of that option." He pointed out. "It's just the fact that you and I just _met_ , and you're already offering to share a bed... You do see why I'm completely baffled."

"Yes, I'm aware." He said. "But I figured neither of us are really going to get any sleep if either of us choose the couch. If I won and I decided on it, then you will be on the bed feeling guilty about it. And it will be the same situation if it was me on the bed and you on the couch."

"You make a remarkable point." He said, knowing there was no winning. "Well... Just so you know: I do move around a lot when I sleep."

"That's fine." He said as the other man shook his head.

"Maker... I just have to discover a unicorn in a form of an elf."

Dayal felt his heart ache, recalling the ghost Dorian saying something similar as he felt around his forehead. "How am I a unicorn? I don't have a horn."

"I meant that you're an unusual and rare being." He said as he mentioned the other to lead. "Let us get some sleep, shall we?"

"You get in first, I'll join you shortly." He said as he headed to the bathroom, feeling his face warm.

Dorian did head over to the bed and got under the covers, feeling the exhaustion catch up to him as if he ran into a wall and eased into a deep sleep.

By the time the elf came back out, he smiled at the sleeping man and went over to sit at the edge first, watching the man. He carefully moved a strand of hair from the other's face and felt his heart ache once more. He remembered the last kiss just before the man disappeared and wondered if the man will ever feel like that for him again. 'It would be like remembering how to fall in love again.' He thought with a sad smile. 'Maybe it's not such a bad thing. It will give me a new perspective of this man.' He felt comfort with that thought as he crawled under the covers and eased himself to a position that was close, but not too close to the man.

The next morning, Dorian woke up, slightly groggy and warm. He was going to go back to sleep when his mind started to startle him awake at the realization of the events of yesterday, and looked to see that he was in the apartment still; it wasn't a dream. He wasn't sure how to feel about the situation he was in: for one, he was glad to be back in his apartment; his safe haven. And even though he is no longer the owner of the space, the current tenant is, by far, out of the ordinary and calm. He still couldn't quite believe the elvhen man just let a stranger in, let him get washed, fed him, and then allowing him to stay. 

But the oddest thing of all was how comfortable he is. He thought about leaving, not wanting to overstay his welcome, but the thought made him feel a near overwhelming ache from his chest. 

It was then he noticed a note on his wrist; a piece of paper, rolled and tied with a string, the other end wrapped around his wrist. He took the note and unrolled it to read:

_'Hey sleepyhead! I made some food for you when you're hungry in the fridge. I'll be home a bit around 7. Just take it easy today and we'll talk about what to do once I'm home._  
Dayal'

He groaned as he stared out into nothing. "Maker preserve me." He said to himself, as his stomach lets itself be known that it has been hours since he last ate and wasn't going to go through the starvation thing again.

The rest of the day was him figuring out what to do, arranging things here and there, then noticed the wooden duck and was carefully rolling it back and forth, a faraway look on his face when Dayal finally came in, with some bags in his arms.

"Evening!" Dayal said happily, a bit worried he would come back to an empty apartment.

"Welcome back." Dorian said, not helping a smile coming up his face. "What do you have there?" He asked, seeing the bags.

"Some clothes that hopefully fits you." He said, making the man look at him as if he lost his mind. "Don't give me that. I got a good look at what you had and decided to get at least a couple things for you." He said as he held out the bag for the man to take. 

"You didn't have to go through the trouble..." He said really not sure how to feel about this. Yes, he was glad to have clothes other than the ones he stole, but he didn't want to trouble the other man more than he already has.

"It's no trouble at all." Dayal assured. "I just hope the clothes I picked out fit." He watched as the other took the bag. "I also got some things, like a razor, for you."

Dorian couldn't help but chuckle, but he was feeling very conflicted with the kindness the other man was showing and left the room, saying he was going to try the clothes, while the other man was getting dinner ready.

Dayal let out a long, held in sigh of relief. He worried throughout the day that he would walk in to an empty apartment again. He had let Harding know and she said she was going to keep her eye out for his file, and hopefully not part of the 'used as scratch paper and thrown in the trash' pile. He was actually off at five at work, but spent the last two getting some basic stuff as well as asking around, knowing the man would want to find work. 'He hasn't told me what he did before he was a ghost. Just that it was shady and it involved sex.' He thought sadly. 'I don't want him to do that again if I can help it.' He took a deep breath as he started getting dinner ready, running on nervous energy to get him through the last few hours.

He was part way done when Dorian came out of the bathroom with a long sleeve, light brown crew neck shirt, a dark crème vest, and dark grey jeans. The man also groomed a bit, shaving his face but leaving the mustache and the small patch of hair on the bottom lip, and his hair seemed to shine. "They look like they fit alright." He said, liking how the man looked.

"It's comfortable, and I feel a bit like myself again." He said as he looked at the other, who went back to preparing dinner. "But I have to admit that the shaving kit was a bit of a surprise.

"Well, one of us is going to need it more than the other." He said, making the other man went up to the counter.

"Very funny." He said as he grinned then looked solemn. "Thank you. Truly."

"My pleasure." He said with a smile, only to see the troubled look on the other's face. "Something the matter?"

"I just... I don't want to be a burden to you. You've been unusually kind and... I suppose I'm not used to that." He said as he seemed frustrated with what he wanted to say. "What I'm getting at is that I will repay you. I just don't know how or when."

Dayal can see the man was really troubled by this and smiled. "Thank you, and I would say don't worry about it, but that's easier said than done." This made the other man chuckle. "But I already let the landlord know about you, and she's currently trying to find your papers." He crossed his fingers with his free hand. "Here's hoping that the old landlord hasn't used your papers as a notepad."

"I've already come to terms that I'm nothing more than a stray that you took in." He sighed as he looked at what the other had so far. "Do you need help with anything?"

"There is, actually." He said as he let the other man know what he needs, teaching him how to do the small task, and then a bit of time later enjoyed dinner.

"I have a day off, so we'll go out and just spend the day." Dayal said as he took a bite.

"You mean, dragging me around and you shower me with things that catches my eye?"

"Within reason."

"Of course." He said, looking forward to spending more time with this odd yet kind man. "So... I hope I wasn't a bad bed partner."

"Not at all." He said as he chuckled. "If anything, you were like a log the moment I joined you. You were beyond exhausted."

"I suppose I was." He said. "I didn't get up until sometime in the afternoon. Which isn't the worst thing to happen, since there's really nothing for me to do earlier. And it wasn't at all uncomfortable for you?"

"Nope." He said with a smile. "I grew up in a Dalish clan. So group sleeping is normal."

"Ah." The man said, seemingly enlightened with this new fact.

"Yep. I shared the same space with my mother, a friend, some kids, and women in labor."

"Pardon?"

"We don't really have a set up hospital, and my mother is the same tier as a nurse, so delivering babies is part of her impromptu job." He chuckled. "And mine by default if she needs help."

"And... you're sleeping in the same space as these expecting mothers?"

"Yup."

"I can't imagine what's that like.

"Oh, about as much as a parent with a newborn: wake up different times of the night, I switch with my mother when she's worked earlier, staying with them for hours, and if they are going into labor, then we spend however long to be sure the delivery is a success." He chuckled. "So, sleeping next to a man who softly snores isn't the worst thing to be in."

"I don't snore."

"I said you snore softly. It's pretty endearing." He said as he can see the man pout. "What would you like to do after we eat?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Dorian said, being honest. "You have thoughts?"

"I was thinking a movie."

"Sure. I haven't enjoyed one of those in a long time." He said, thinking back on the last time he enjoyed a movie, that didn't involve it being background noise while he was being laid.

Soon enough, they finished and were on the couch, watching a movie that the elvhen man picked.

"I should've known you were a romantic type." Dorian teased partway through the movie.

Dayal chuckled. "Well, it's actually the only movies that doesn't over-sexualize elves, and the humans being portrayed here aren't flawless and have many faults."

"I've noticed that. For being a 'B' movie, it's surprisingly well done. It's almost criminal that it's not very well known."

"Are you really that surprised?"

"Sadly, I'm not." He said as he sighed. "Sex and action sells, and having the more popular actors brings in more revenue. The story is there to keep people interested, but if you don't have enough action or sex appeal, it's hardly worth anything to look forward to." He pointed to the tv. "This reminds me of the more tasteful movies from sixty years ago. Where there's more depth in the characters than just outward appearances. And don't require five sexy takes to make it interesting. Or ten different explosions within twenty minutes." Dayal chuckled as he agreed, as they continued to watch the movie in silence.

Sometime towards the end of the movie, Dorian looked over and saw that the elvhen man was asleep, and just took a moment to look at him; enjoying the simple pleasure, before gently waking the other up enough to get himself up, strip down to only a shirt and boxers, and headed to bed. Dayal stopped short of getting in to look at the man, pointing to the bed.

'Looks like I can't sleep on the couch tonight either.' Dorian thought as he stripped down to his boxers and got in bed, which is followed by the other man, and it took him nearly a half an hour before he felt comfortable falling asleep.

The next morning, Dorian woke, practically snuggling the elvhen man as he casually looked at his phone.

"Kaffas! I'm so sorry! You could've woken me up!" He unwrapped his arms around the other man, who had an unreadable look on his face before looking back on the screen of his phone.

"You looked peaceful, and it wasn't uncomfortable." Dayal reasoned, swiping his finger on the screen. "And we're not in any rush today."

"You... didn't mind me taking up any personal space then?"

"Nope."

'This man is truly a unique one.' Dorian thought as he moved some of his hair behind his ear. "Well... I hope you're not saying that."

"I'm not." He said as he placed his phone down on the small nightstand next to the bed. "Do you have a problem with it?" He questioned, not wanting to make the other uncomfortable.

"No!" Dorian said, a bit surprised at himself for his tone. "I mean, I don't, truly. It's just... I don't really know what your lines are and if there's anything I should know so I don't unknowingly hurt you in anyway."

"Oh, that's all?"

"And the fact that you're nonchalant by the whole thing since the day we met! A normal person would've freaked out! Called the Seekers, or something! But no, you walked in wondering why the hell is the door open, see a strange man in your home and just..." He shook his head as he laid on his back. "I honestly don't understand you!"

Dayal grinned as he chuckled. "I'm weird, at least I have pretty good read of people."

"Thank whatever deity you believe in for that gift." He said as he laid back on the bed, facing the ceiling. "Sorry, for suddenly snapping like that."

"Don't worry about it." He said as he stretched. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." He got the covers off while getting up. "Any requests?" He looked back at the other man.

"Surprise me. You haven't poisoned me yet." He said as he sat up. "Do you need help?"

"Not really." He answered as he stretched once more, making the other man study and bit the inside of his cheek. "You could make a list of what we could pick up while we're out. Groceries and what not." He suggested as he headed to the kitchen.

"I can do that." He said, watching the other man's rear and bit his lower lip. 'Maker... You truly are a cruel creator.' He thought as he got up, dressed and refreshed before breakfast was ready and came up with what he thought was a good list.

"Wow, this is really impressive." Dayal said, looking over the list. "Though a couple items I'm not familiar with."

"We don't have to get everything on the list, of course. I was looking over and just guessed a good portion of it." He explained, making the elf chuckle.

"True enough." He said as they finished their brunch, got dressed, refreshed in the bathroom, then they headed out of the apartment.

They went down the alley-way markets, something Dayal remembered going to when Dorian was a ghost, and almost had a sense of déjà vu when Dorian looked at the wine shop with the same surprised look.

"Fasta Vass! This actually exists?"

"Want a small wine tasting?" He asked, seeing the other man almost beam while looking shocked.

"Are you sure?"

He chuckled as he went up to the door. "I wouldn't offer if I wasn't." He said as he held the door open. "After you."

"Such a gentleman." Dorian said, slightly teasing. "You should've saved that for a nice young lady."

"Who says being a gentleman has to be limited to ladies?" He said with a grin, while the other seemed a bit shocked as he chuckled.

"You do have a point." He said, as he entered, taking in the sight of the wine shop.

"O-Oh..." Flissa said as she came around from the back room. "Good afternoon, how are you?"

"Hello Flissa. Doing well. This is Dorian, it's his first time here." Dayal introduced. "We're here for a wine tasting."

"Oh! Let me grab you the list then!" She said happily as she brought out the list. "Let me know what you would like to try."

"Will do." He said as Dorian looked over the list, looking serious in contemplation. "What would you like to start with?"

"I'm thinking this white wine. I recognize the brand, pretty small winery, but their wines are by far easy for enjoying in the early afternoon and doesn't beat the palate to submission." Dorian explained. "It's a nice, crisp, yet light white that is a good starter for any occasion."

"I'm sold." He said as Flissa went over to grab the wine, and poured a bit of the white into the small glasses.

They had been at the shop for an hour, Dorian describing the wines they were testing and Flissa looking very impressed with the man that they ended up discussing things, even bringing up a wine a distributor who wanted to sell her their wines, only for the man to inform her that the wine was no good, and had a shady reputation.

"Would you be interested in working here?" Flissa asked, taking Dorian aback.

"Are you hiring?"

"I am actually." She said. "But I have been having trouble deciding on a lot of the applicants I had received." She looked troubled as she was recounting that before smiling and handing him a card. "But if you're interested, I would love to talk with you more."

"It will be very soon then. I just happen to be looking for work." Dorian said, not sure if this was really happening.

"How about tomorrow around nine in the morning then?"

"I will be here." Dorian said as he was beaming, and was practically glowing when they left the shop. "Dayal, please tell me that just happened."

"You want me to pinch you to be sure?"

"Yes." He said, wincing as he did feel the sting from the pinch on his arm. "How the hell had that happened?"

"You were knowledgeable about wines, and she's the owner of a wine shop. Makes sense to me." Dayal said, completely happy to see the other looking a bit more confident. "Looks like getting the right clothes is going to be next on our list to do."

"You know such a place?"

"A few, actually." He said as he led the way to the few boutique shops and a thrift shop to find the clothes that Dorian would wear for his interview as well as a few casual outfits, and some dressier clothes in case he did get the job; if not, he would at least have something nice to wear.

They then had dinner at the cafe, where Dayal was greeted with a playful slap on the shoulder by one of the waitresses.

"There's you!"

"Evening Sera. On break?"

"Yup. Only time I'm able to do that without getting in trouble." She said with a chuckle as she looked to the other man.

"Sera, this is Dorian. Dorian, this is Sera. She's a friend of mine."

"Pfft, more like the reason why I have Widdle." She said with a playful grin.

"Sera..." Said a grumpy looking dwarf as he tapped his wrist, indicating a time.

"I know, I'm just sayin' hi!" She said as she winked at the men. "See ya." She said as she rushed off.

"Interesting young lady."

"She's just a tad more mischievous, but her heart is in the right place. And a lot nicer than she appears." He said as he took a sip of water. "I came here with a coworker friend of mine, and I played as her wingman to getting her number. They've been dating for some time now."

Dorian chuckled. "You really are a romantic."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. It's refreshing." He said as he took a sip of his water, not wanting to look too much like a lush in front of his sort-of-roommate. "I'm surprised all the places you've shown me are so well hidden, it's a wonder anyone would've found them. It's like I've crossed into a new world, or passed through the Fade."

"Do you need me to pinch you again to be sure you're not dreaming?" Dayal asked with a bit of a smile as the other man shook his head.

"I think I've been pinched more than enough times to know that I'm not." He said as he looked at the other, and feeling both light as if he would float away, and aching, almost wanting. It was both familiar and foreign to him.

"So, do you want to head on home or would you like to wander around a bit more?"

"Considering that we've done quite a lot today, and we both have an early start, I say head back and rest up."

"That is a sound reason." He said as he looked to the man across from him and feeling as if he needed to pinch himself to be sure he wasn't dreaming as well. He thought back on the man he had known as a ghost and how full of life he sounded, but there were times he became solemn. And now he has a chance to know the man, but a part of him is afraid of asking questions about the man. 'I know so little about him, but it's the same about me to him.'

"Dayal?" Dorian said, gaining the other's attention. "Everything alright?"

The elf smiled as he nodded. "Yes, just lost in thought for a moment."

"Oh?"

"I'll tell you about it once we get home." He said, seeing the man seemed taken aback before grinning. "What?"

"Nothing." Dorian said as the waiter came up to take away their plates. While they waited for the bill, the man looked solemn, which the elf noticed.

"Dorian? Everything alright?"

"Oh, yes. Just my mind wandering a bit." He said as he felt guilt at the thought that this man before him has been far too kind to him; far too much than what he deserved, and wanted to tell him everything about himself. Which was a surprise that the man hasn't looked him up, and if he has, he was a very good actor at not revealing that he knows. "There is, however, something I would very much like to tell you, once we get back."

Dayal was a bit surprised, having thought about knowing the man more not long ago. But he nodded, with a reassuring smile as he paid the bill and they left the cafe to head back out of the winding alley market.

"It's a good thing you know your way around here." Dorian said. "One can easily get lost."

"Only for the first few times." He said, chuckling. "But sometimes being lost gives opportunity to make some connections to some of the people here."

"Like Flissa?"

"Yes, though, I haven't really stopped by her store that often because I'm not much of a drinker."

"She has mentioned that you've been coming over for tastings a bit more often as of late."

"I'm trying out new things. Wine tasting is on that list."

"And what brought that on about?"

"One of my clients is thinking about opening up a winery. I figured if I get more familiar of the goods they're going to make, it would help."

"Ah. Well, do let me know if you're stumped on a particular topic."

"You do seem to know a lot about wines and what not."

"One of my friends back in Minrathous owns a winery. Well, it was more like it was given to him as a kind of family heirloom. He's also one of my professors back at the Circle there, took me in for an internship and the winery was his main place for study. Felix, his son and also a friend of mine, overlooked anything data related, since he's a near genius with numbers and arithmetic."

"Sounds like you enjoyed your time there."

"It felt more like home than my own home there." He said as he grinned a bit. "Living with you is almost tied with that."

Dayal felt his face warm up as he nervously laughed. "I'll take it as a very good sign. Considering that our place is a small room compared with a large winery estate."

"The view is nicer there, and I'm not much for outdoors." Dorian admitted as he looked at the elvhen man next to him. "Though, seeing you makes up for seeing dank buildings." He said, which he nearly stopped walking out of fear of what he said, but the other laughed, thus not noticing the sudden hesitant step he made.

"My ears are burning, you have successfully made me blush." He said, feeling flustered and happy. "Please stop before you find yourself dragging an unconscious elf."

"Well! We can't have that, can we?" Dorian said, feeling at ease as well as being flustered that his slip in flirting made the other man that way. "Then we will never be out of here."

"Well, there are worst things that could happen than being lost with a sleeping elf."

"A handsome one at that."

Dayal chuckled as he shook his head. "Compared to you, some would say pretty."

"Funny, I get called that as well." Dorian said, feeling more at ease at how easy it was to talk to the man this way. "Though... we must find a day for us to do this again, in which I will be dressing you up."

"Oh, no." He said, elongating the 'oh' in a teasing manner. "It would have to snow here before that happens."

"Give me a month." Dorian said, teasingly accepting the challenge as he eyed the other. "Hm... You would look surprisingly good in pastel. Your dark olive skin would give the right colors more pop, but it would also bring out more of your features. I'm thinking a light blue, to bring out your eyes."

"Sweet chaotic mess that is Thedas, you're really serious about it." Dayal said, sounding surprised, but he was smiling as he wasn't sure if the man can pull it off. 'I know he bragged about it while he was a ghost, but I never really get to see it.' He thought.

"Oh, my dear, lovely friend. You will see how a top tier Tevinter mage works."

"Top tier?" He questioned, almost daring.

"Oh, most definitely! I will have you resembling a child looking at falling stars for the first time: full of wonder and amazement."

"You have a month to make it so." He said as they made their way out of the alley market and heading to their apartment.

Once they were in the room, Dorian wasn't sure if he should bring it up now or wait a moment as they relaxed.

"Water?" Dayal offered as the other man nodded, but wasn't really paying attention as he went to the couch. Once he got their waters, he set the man's glass on the small coffee table as he figured he should start. "So, I was thinking that, although you've been here for a couple days, that you don't know a thing about me."

Dorian was a bit surprised the other man was going to offer to talk about himself. "Same here."

"Are you okay starting?"

"It's only fair, you've been far too kind and you deserve to know." He said, not sure how the man will react once he tells him, but knew that it has to be said. "I suppose I should start with what kind of man you're taking care of..." He looked to see the other man was giving him his full attention. "You know I left Tevinter because of a personal hostility, even though I love it with all of my being. But there was another reason why I came so far out."

Dayal nodded, letting the man know he was listening as he gathered what he would say next.

"Tevinter politics is a very tight knit kind of thing; not letting anyone else know about their business unless it does involve them. That also means that any families that are in said niche aren't even known outside of their borders."

"No one knows who you are unless they look you up."

"Exactly. The Internet is the only way you know about it, and even then the information is mandated by how much one can reveal, and how quickly it can be taken down if too much gets out. And if anyone cared about it at all."

"You're a son of a politician then?"

"Correct. But not just any politician..." He said as he rubbed his hands together. "Even in this day and Age, the more well to do families still do arrange marriages, marrying up, produce a generation better than the last to create the ideal individual. The perfect leader." Dorian paused, knowing that what he will say next will make or break the relationship he has with the kind elf. "I was arranged to be married to the daughter of another politician, to combine two of the most well respected and powerful families in this current Age. But... I couldn't go through with it."

"Because you didn't like the system? I won't blame you for that." Dayal said, feeling that there was something more.

"There is that... But that's not the entire reason why I left to a country that doesn't know I exist." He said, knowing the other was still listening, being patient in hearing more. "I... couldn't go through with the marriage because I didn't want to spend my life playing pretend. To be stuck in a marriage that would only bring misery to us both for different reasons. And if we were able to tolerate each other long enough to have a child, I don't want them to be raised like I was." He sighed. "My parents hated each other, but they do adore me in different ways... Until sometime ago with my father..." He felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked to see the reassuring and concerned look on the other man's face.

"If this is too painful-"

"No, I want to tell you. You've done so much in the last few days, and I don't want to keep you in the dark about me." He said, feeling touched by the other's concern, but worry started to fester as he tried to drown it for him to continue. "At the time, I wanted to make my father proud. It was the only time he actually looked at me and show me off to others; boasting at the successes I have made that their own weren't able to accomplish. But when I told him what I'm really like, he told me to keep it hidden, keep playing the part. That was easier said than done, and it wasn't long until rumors started to go around and I tried holding off on the marriage long enough for me to figure out what I should do. Then... tragedy struck with Alexius." He didn't want to go into that as he continued. "I didn't want to cause his family any more inconvenience than I have, so I had no choice but to go back home, where my father convinced me that he knows of a way to help me." He felt the bitter taste come up with the memory. "He tried to change me. To make me acceptable by using forbidden magic that may or may not work."

"Change you?" Dayal asked, remember the ghost saying the same thing, but never knew what that meant.

"I... it's not that I don't care about women, I just can't... be in a relationship any farther than friendship, if even that." He said, slightly tensing.

'Ah...' Dayal thought as it started to make sense. "It must've been difficult." He said, seeing the shocked look on the man's face. "Dorian?"

"I just told you I prefer men, and you're not..." Dorian started as he wasn't sure what to say next.

"Honestly, I don't give a damn on a person's preference in partners. If they're happy, that's what matters." He said reassuringly.

Dorian was almost speechless as he felt his throat close up and his eyes burned from the unshed tears as he looked away, trying to compose himself.

"It's okay, Dorian." He reassured softly as the first sound of a sob was heard as Dorian was trying, and failing, to keep himself from breaking down.

Dorian honestly couldn't believe it was happening. He fully expected the other to back away from him, tell him to get out, and find himself back out on the street. He expected the other to be uncomfortable around him now, but he still felt the other man's hand on his shoulder, the warmth from it and the small hint of a grip has given him an anchor he didn't know he needed to keep himself in the present as he rode out his tears caused from bringing up old wounds, the stress and the worry, and now relief.

He didn't know how long he sat there, sobbing like the emotional mess that he is currently, but he was brought back to his senses from the cold water he was drinking, making him realize how emotionally spent he was.

"Dorian?" Dayal asked, wondering if Dorian was okay after what appears to be an overdue stress relief cry, as he had his arm around the man's shoulders.

"I... I'm okay..." He said, realizing that they were really close, and his face started to heat up.

"I believe you." He said with a soft smile. "You've held that for long enough. Thank you for telling me."

"You deserved to know."

"I like it more if you also trusted me enough to tell me than what I deserved."

Dorian felt his ears burn as the man did have a point. "Oddly enough, I do trust you. It's... odd, but I know I haven't seen you until a few days ago, but it feels like I've known you for much longer than that."

Dayal felt his heart beat a little harder at that, a slight giddiness coming up as he smiled. "Maybe I'm just one of those bright spots." He said, not wanting to scare the man too much. 'He doesn't remember me, but a part of him does!'

"Maybe..." He said as he was more than aware of how close they are. He feels the other's warmth through his clothes, the smell on his skin, even feeling the exhale of the man's breathing. But he wants to say more, there was more to him he needs to tell. "I... There's more I want to say."

"Could you tell me tomorrow?" He said, seeing as it was getting late, and the other was still looking rattled from what he revealed to him. "You got an interview tomorrow, after all."

"R-Right..." He said, not sure if he could move, and not really wanting to. Turns out, he didn't really have to, moving only when the other helped him to his feet and led him to the bed. "I may hug you like this morning."

"It's a good thing to wake up to." He said.

'And you're making it very hard for me not to kiss you.' He thought as they stripped down to their underwear, only to both wear night shirts and crawled into bed. He watched as Dayal set an alarm on his phone before settling in. "Anything about yourself?"

"Not much: grew up in a clan, left to pursue an education, wind up saving someone from an abusive household, was in a relationship with her for a time, then we parted as friends as she fell in love with a qunari, and moved to this apartment when she moved out."

"Evelyn?"

"Yup."

"She was in an abusive family?"

"Her father travels for his work, so a bit of neglect, her mother never coped with the fact that she's a mage and as tried a lot of methods to 'cure' her of magic." He explained as Dorian scoffed. "My thoughts exactly. I never met her, but from what Evelyn told me of her, her mother doesn't lay a hand on her, but she was very controlling of everything, even how much she could eat. She was very thin when I met her. But the worst of it was her words. She still struggles sometimes because of the emotional and mental scars that are placed there. Then there was her second eldest brother, his abuse was physical, but thankfully not sexual. But she did have bruises that she often covered up. Him I met face to face. I think I may have broke his jaw?" He flexed this hand, as if feeling the pain and shaking it off. "So, she wasn't really comfortable with touch for a long time after I practically kidnapped her and ran all the way from Ostwick to Kirkwall to start a life."

"How long were you two involved?"

"Hard to say. I'm demisexual, so I value connections more than anything else. And I always figured she's asexual, for obvious reasons. So, when we got together, it wasn't that much different than when we're hanging out, only she was a bit more comfortable with being held and receiving small kisses. Then, just as easily as falling into a relationship, we fell out just as easily but our friendship never ended. She did feel a little guilty about leaving me when she wanted to be with Bull." He chuckled at the memory. "But I saw it as her growing. She's becoming a person with her own will to make the choice for herself. She's happy with a man who will treat her right, and more so, further help her giving her the ability of making choices for herself."

"Not an easy thing to do when you never made a choice before in your life." Dorian agreed. "But you're really okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I suppose I never had that kind of relationship."

"It's not something you hear in popular media, I agree. Then again, that's media for you, only there for commercial interests."

Dorian chuckled as he felt at ease to the point of fatigue.

"Get some sleep. You got a big day in the morning."

Dorian made a sleepy sound of confirmation as he felt more at ease than he had in the days he was here, unannounced. And he silently thanked the Maker that he was finally given a damn break.

Dayal felt as if he had accomplished something, and he was glad that Dorian trusted him to tell him about himself; it made it more real for him. 'I love you, Dorian.' He thought, knowing it was far too soon for his unofficial roommate to hear.

A month passed, and Dorian has been enjoying his life with Dayal.

His new job as being the wine connoisseur was being more rewarding when his good looks has brought in more customers, mostly ladies, to the wine bar; in which Flissa was more than happy to see more business. He did have to break some hearts when some of the ladies tried to ask him out, but he knew the right words to say to make them feel they're still worthy of their attractiveness and continue to come back for advice. After his first two weeks, Flissa had asked him if he could handle taking the store on his own for a week, while she attended a funeral. That week was slightly rough, but he made it work, and far more profitable than either of them expected.

He also got the chance to meet the new landlord, or landlady in this case, Lace Harding, as she brought on the bad news of not being able to finding his papers. He knew it would be the case and filled out the necessary paper work to be an official tenant and roommate.

"Flissa, mind if I purchase this?" He asked his boss, picking up a sweet red.

"Of course." She said as she opened up the register and did the transaction. "I haven't seen Dayal here lately."

"He's been neck deep in Elvhen business openings and trying to settle matters to quite a few that are facing some very damning racial profiling rivals for their spot."

"Oh dear.""There's one that earned a winery by working and revitalizing the land, and now some people came up, demanding to purchase the winery."

"Of course, they won't touch it if it's down on it's luck, but once it shows promise, they want it."

"Exactly. Personally, I hope the matter falls into the elvhen owner's hands, I think their wines could use a good introduction."

"If it does work out, I would like to go to the winery myself and see the good work." Flissa said as she agreed. "Do you want me to call him? It is a bit late."

"No, no. I know my way around for some time now, and tonight is something a little special."

"Are you going to ask him then?" She asked.

He had let it slip one day that he liked his roommate a bit more than a little, and she was supportive of him. "I think it's time." He said.

"Oh! Don't look so worried! I've seen the way he looks at you when he's here."

"My dear, it's not that I don't believe you, but I will not take your word for it until I see it." He said, earning a playful slap on his arm.

"Off with you!" She said with a smile. "And you won't need luck." She said with a wink.

He shook his head as he headed out and took a deep breath of the late autumn air, shivering slightly by the wind. 'Still farther north than Ferelden, but it won't be like Tevinter.' He thought as he adjusted the scarf.

He had been wanting to tell his roommate how he really felt. A part of him thinks it would work out, and that the other was simply waiting for him to make the first move. 'He certainly isn't giving signs that he doesn't like my advances.' He thought, having been a bit bold around the other.

One day, he came home to see the other making dinner, and he had a thought and went up behind the other and rested his chin on the man's shoulder, watching him cook. He thought it was the kind of sappy domestic thing he had seen on pictures and shows, but it felt right and they had a boring 'how was your day' drabble, but he looks forward to those. Another was completely accidental and something he had thought about, but never acted on it until one morning when he had a day off and the elvhen man was going off to work. He kissed him on the cheek just before heading out. He was mortified of course, but seeing the other man smile and chuckle, it became a thing.

'Are we already in a relationship?' He had thought more than once. He had met Evelyn and her husband, which he wasn't sure if he should thank her or question her on why she chose someone who looks like he would break her in half than someone who clearly knows her intimately. But he can see the love between the qunari and the young woman, and compared the looks to Dayal whenever he caught him looking, and it would always make him feel warm and almost giddy.

And another time, he thought the other was asleep and ran his hand through the other's hair, which was noticeably growing out, only for the other to hum in content and told him to continue doing that whenever he felt restless.

And he wasn't the only one. But to be fair, Dayal would at least ask if it was okay to touch him in a specific way. He thought about cutting his hair before, but now was debating to cutting it a certain length after allowing the other to run his hands through, after asking if his hair was just as soft and silky as it looked; he always likes having any reason for the other man to touch him, it was both maddening and gives him sanity.

But there was also the part of him that seemed to refuse to let go: that he was deluding himself and that this was a dream scenario that he will easily snap awake the moment he voices it. It was the longest he felt this happy in a long time, and that grip of his fear; his wanting of more only to be slapped out of his hands, kept him from saying anything, telling the other anything what he really wanted.

He was nearly at his apartment when his phone went off. He rarely gets any calls, since there were very few people he gave his contact to, and looked at the screen, only to look at it with surprise. He hit the call button and brought the phone to his ear. "Felix, this is rare for you to call me." He said, knowing the other usually texted.

"I know, but... I really need to talk to someone."

"What's wrong?" He asked as the other talked, only to sigh sadly. "I'm so sorry Felix... " He nodded as he continued to listen.

Meanwhile, Dayal was getting dinner ready, being home earlier than his roommate does give him that time to do so. He was enjoying his life with Dorian, and he'd began to notice that the man was feeling more comfortable being open with himself, telling him a bit more about his past, and was enjoying the domestic affections.

And the mage did make snow fall one evening around their apartment building, which caused some of the tenants to be confused, and the kids living there squeal in delight as snowball fights happened. It was gone the next day, but the appointment for Dorian to dress him was still up for an available date, but oddly enough, he was looking forward to it.

He was just getting dinner finished when Dorian came in, but something was clearly wrong. "Welcome home... Dorian?" He asked as he turned off everything before going up to him. "What's wrong?"

Dorian took a deep breath as he set his purchased wine down. 'So much for telling him how I feel...' He thought, the news his friend told him over the phone took over his earlier confidence and mood. "I... got a call from Felix." He started. "He is in the hospital, and just found out he has cancer..."

"I'm so sorry." He said, knowing the men were important to the man. "How... bad is it?"

"They just found out of its existence, but they have to do some tests to see how severe it is." He explained as he sighed. "His father is taking it hard, of course, having lost his wife the same way."

Dayal reached out to hold the man's hand, which was grasped as Dorian seemed to try to keep himself together.

"I... I want to be there, but..."

"Not alone."

"News like this spread like wildfire in Tevinter. Felix isn't a very adept mage, he has magic, but it doesn't flow as easily as mine does, but that doesn't make him a lesser man. He's brilliant in other ways that would give me time to understand, that and caring enough to begin. But he's the only child of Alexius, and there are many mages of power that don't like him and will see this as a way to hurt him."

"That's awful."

"That's Tevinter politics. I've told you they don't have children, but personified traits of the best variety. And if a prominent family with a child like Felix, even when well liked, is seen as less than a servant. And when something like this happens, the worst of the rivals for more power over another becomes worst. And the thing is, they're nice about it. Like putting salt and vinegar over an open wound."

"You're afraid you're father would be there. Would he...?"

"No, I don't believe so. Before he tried to do that ritual, both Alexius and my father had an understanding, from political members and the fact that Alexius took me on as his intern for various studies he was conducting." He looked at their joined hands, finding comfort in having something to hold onto. "Alexius is the first person I went to, before I left Tevinter, after what my father tried to do. He and Felix scrapped together what they could, put me on the first train out of Tevinter entirely, and I was on my own from there. They suggested some places, but I didn't want them to be any more involved than I had made them. I decided Kirkwall for the sole purpose of the fact it didn't snow at all, not as glamorous as Antiva, less political bullshit as Orlais, and nowhere near Tevinter as Nevarra. But I actually like things convenient, so Anderfels was off of my list due to practically being nothing." He sighed. "I don't know where they stand after that. Alexius definitely looked as if he could summon a storm when I told him what he tried to do."

Dayal wasn't sure at what to do as they stood there in silence for a moment as he felt the grip on his hand getting tighter, but he paid it no mind as Dorian took a deep, shaky breath.

"I... don't want to burden you, but... You're the only know I know and trust." He said as he looked at him. "You're right, I don't want to go back to Tevinter alone, not while my father may have eyes and ears everywhere. And though we're not on good terms, it doesn't mean others won't use me or him for their own benefit. But the choice is yours. Tevinter is not like the Imperium it was in the past, but they're still shit towards elves. You... may be put into a situation that would be beyond uncomfortable. I don't know if I can keep you safe..." He looked away as he realized what he was proposing and nearly felt ill at his own selfishness and cowardice.

"Dorian..." Dayal said softly as he used his other hand to grab the man's chin to guide back to look at him. His heart nearly broke at the frightened, torn, and sad look on the man's face, as he smiled reassuringly. "As long as I stay by you, I think I'll be okay."

"It will be at the very heart of Tevinter! It's won't be like the alley markets."

"I'm not saying it will be easy." He said as he cupped the man's face, who leaned into it as he seemed to be one heartbeat away from emotionally breaking down. "But I want to be there for you. If you'll still have me."

Dorian's resolve to keep himself in check broke as he cried, holding on to both the hand he'd been squeezing the life out of, and the hand that held his head as it brought him to the other man's chest, soaking it with his stubborn tears. 'This man is far too good to me... For me...' He thought bitterly, bringing about another bought of tears as he was held, like a frightened child.

Dayal's heart ached at the man he simply can't help but adore and love more than he'd thought possible. 'I love you.' He thought as he held the sobbing man, dinner completely forgotten.

Two days passed and they were on a train to Tevinter. Dayal had to ask both Josephine and Leliana for some time off as well as some advice on the country both men are going into, only to get practically everything that they would need, even locations to avoid, within the hour. Dorian had to tell Flissa of the situation, and she understood, having lost her father the same way, but also wished him luck on trying to confess again; he didn't have the heart to tell her that, although he still plans on it, he knew he wasn't in the right state of mind or situation to say something so sappy. Plus he was worried for the other's well being; being an elf from outside of Tevinter makes him a target, and he being a disgraced son of a politician even more so; he was starting to regret getting the other man involved.

When they reached Minrathous, they exited the last train and made it through the terminals that would lead them out of the station. Dorian wore a hooded sweater that was still tasteful by Tevinter standards, but not so much so that it makes him more of a target, while Dayal wore something that was a bit more stylish, helping him to blend-in a touch. He also had to look the part of not being a tourist; looking as unimpressed and casual as possible when his eyes wanted to travel every which way.

Their arms locked, making them appear attached at the hip, but they walked through the busy night-life crowd of the city as Dorian led the way to the hospital, wanting to go by foot as the transportation would have eyes and phones at the ready to report sighting him.

"There." He said, feeling a sense of relief upon seeing the hospital, the outside showing a building that time didn't seem to touch, which magic had a hand in that.

"Ready?"

"Alexius said he would be at the lobby." He notified as they went through the glass doors, the inside revealed to be more modern and updated. "There." He mentioned to the chairs, with a table in the center with magazines in a half-hazard mess, and a few people there, either asleep or awake, in which one got up.

The man went up to them, mainly Dorian as he held his arms out to embrace the man, who returned the embrace. "Thank you..." The man, Alexius, whispered.

"Thank him. I couldn't make it this far without him." Dorian said as his friend and mentor looked to Dayal, who stood there, giving them a moment.

"Come." Alexius said to them as he mentioned that they follow. "Felix would want to see you as well."

"How is he?" Dorian asked, not shedding his cover until they were safely in the room.

"The first two rounds proved that the cancer is in the early stages. Now the question is whether or not it can be surgically removed or we will be looking into treatments to manage it."

"Have you checked every doctor you could to be sure of a fair diagnosis?" Dorian asked. "It's not a secret that you're not very well liked after what you said at the Archon's banquet."

"This hospital was once my wife's, don't you remember?" He said as he mentioned to a room. "This is the room."

"Is it alright if I join in?" Dayal asked.

"Of course, Dorian has mentioned you, and both my son and I would like to meet you." Alexius said with a tired smile as he opened the door to the patient room.

From there, they entered to see a medical cot, a young man lying on it with an IV attached to his arm, and looking worn out even in sleep.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be here?" Dorian asked, shedding his cover.

"Yes, the hospital staff that were here when she was alive has given me permission to stay here. I still have some of my research with me, but..." He sighed. "You can tell I've been busy with other, more important matters."

"I can look at those while you rest." Dorian offered. "I don't have much to do here until Felix is up to talk."

"The two of you must be worn out from your long trip here." He said, but handed over the small laptop.

"Dorian has had five different espressos on our way up. He'll be up for the next two days." Dayal informed.

"I want to be sure I'm alert once we're here. And we couldn't enjoy any kind of food until we're sure no one is going to report us."

"You two must be hungry then."

"If I eat now, I'll be sick." Dorian informed as he opened the documents that he knew the other man was working on.

"I can wait until morning. I don't want to start wandering around in a hospital at night."

"Will you be alright? I had asked to bring in an extra bed, but as you can see, the room is small enough as it is with the loveseat here." He pointed to the uncomfortable looking furniture that was made with leather and wood; made to be sit in than sleeping on.

"We'll be fine. We can talk more in the morning." Dayal said. "Thank you for waiting for us."

"You're welcome." Alexius said as he got up from the chair that was next to his son's cot, to the uncomfortable loveseat, as if he'd done this many times before.

Both mage and elf remained silent for nearly an hour, Dorian for looking over what his former mentor has done so far, and Dayal for looking over, but not really reading what was on the laptop screen.

"Thank you." Dorian said, after pausing in typing up on a document. "I was really worried throughout the whole way, but we're here."

"I know you were." He said. "You downing those espressos were a giveaway."

"And I will regret it in a few hours, but I'm serious." He looked to the elf.

"I would've lost sleep if you'd gone on your own." He admitted. "I probably would've followed you if you did."

"Not sure if that's supposed to reassure me or make me worry for your state of mind." He said as the elf chuckled softly.

"I've been told that caring too much could get me in trouble."

"That it could." He agreed.

"I'm not naive to disagree, but I just hope that, if it does that I've made the right choice in people to get me out, if possible."

'This man is literally going to be the death of me.' Dorian thought as his heart ached. "You're nearly impossible to be around with at times."

"You love it."

'More than you will ever know.' He thought. "Yes, yes. I'm a complete masochist for your sweet talk. Now get some sleep, like you said, I'll be up at least all night. And you need to rest."

Dayal yawned, proving the mage's point, as he looked around to come up with an arrangement to sleep, which wasn't much. He simply laid down on the ground, using Dorian's hooded jacket as a pillow and the only sound to be heard was the typing of the laptop and the soft sounds from the machine next to the currently unconscious young man.

The next morning, Felix was awake and hit it off easily with Dayal, thus giving the older of the four a chance to relax and enjoy watching the young men discuss random topics.

"And that's how data works for wineries." Felix said, sounding proudly at the amazed look on the elf's face and the slight annoyance on the other mage's.

"Don't sound so smug. I honestly don't know how I managed living with you for those years."

"With treats and challenges to get you outside." Felix said with a grin, making him look less than a man with cancer. "Has he told you of the time I beat him in a race?"

"He hasn't." Dayal said, enjoying this time, seeing why these two men were important in Dorian's life.

"At the winery, we also have horses. Dorian here has this beautiful white mare, who's doing quite well, though she's a bit of a drama queen when he's not there. She's real sweet on him. Then again, he did save her."

"Really?" Dayal said looking to the other mage.

"Don't start. The poor thing came out of nowhere, completely malnourished, and skittish. I had to use levitating magic to get her to the stables and Alexius got the on-site vet to look at her." Dorian started.

"The poor girl looked as though she would die from the shock." Alexius commented. "Despite what he says," he pointed to Dorian "he was there with her through her recovery. Brought his books and papers with him and studied there. Even argued with her on some topic he saw fit to argue about."

Dorian looked shocked as Dayal and Felix laughed.

"Oh, you're far too precious!" Dayal said.

"W-Well! I developed insomnia at the time, and I didn't want to bother anyone!" Dorian tried to defend himself. "And I have heard that animals can be therapeutic. And animals really don't understand language like we do, so it was easy to argue with yourself without someone cutting in and putting their two cents in."

"Because you always need to have the last word in, even with yourself." Felix said as he looked to Dayal. "I'm so sorry you have to live with him."

"Hey!"

"Dorian is actually a really good roommate. Recently he made an omelet without burning it."

"Dorian? Cooking?" Felix said as he looked to the other mage.

"I honestly feel like I'm being attacked. Yes, I can cook... a little..." He said as he looked away, a slight pout on his lips.

"I think I can see a blush there." Felix teased as Dayal smiled.

It was at that moment the doctor came in, asking for Alexius to discuss something, in private. Once they left, the trio looked at one another.

"That's never a good sign." Felix said as he sighed. "Then again, I kinda expect it."

"It could also mean something else." Dorian said. "You're mother was older than you when she had cancer, who's to say it's the same thing?"

"Dorian, you were there for a lot of it." Felix said with a solemn tone.

Dorian sighed as he nodded. "I know. I guess I don't want to believe it's going to happen to you."

"You and Father." He said as Alexius came back in with the doctor. "What is it Father?"

"I would like to ask your... friends, to leave."

Dorian was about to argue when he was stopped by the elf's hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, doctor." He said as he got up. "Would anyone like us to grab anything while we wander a bit?"

"Something to drink. Anything is fine." Alexius said as Felix seemed to beg for some pastry, in which the doctor reminded him that he couldn't have that.

Once they left, Dorian seemed to be alert at the otherwise quiet hallway that has a few preoccupied doctors and nurses.

"Relax, you're just going to bring more attention to yourself doing that." He said as he mentioned to the elevators. "How are you holding up?"

"Seeing Felix and Alexius does lift my spirits a bit. But I don't want to think about the negative outcome. Watching Livia go out the way she did... It was very difficult."

"She must've been very important to you as well."

"You would've adored her." He said as he smiled. "And she would nag your ear off if you let her. But yes, she and Alexius were truly a pair that worked in this society. She was kind, loving, brilliant, and a bit ruthless."

"Ruthless?"

"When Felix was young and confirmed that he wouldn't be a full mage, some of the families on both sides wanted them to dump him and try again. But she did something that shut everyone up."

"And you're going to tell me."

"She killed her more outspoken uncle, in front of everyone in a family banquet. Alexius fell more in love with her than he did."

"She... killed him? In front of everyone?"

"You'd be surprised how much of an impact that makes versus the months of court appeals. She did serve time, but after word got out, no one tried to lift a finger."

"Almost sounds like my own mother." He said as he chuckled.

"I must admit, she was more like a mother to me than my own." He said, sighing softly. "So much so that it was unfair." When they reached the ground floor, they exited and headed towards the small cafeteria to get some things to take back up.

"What? You cold or something?" Said a man eyeing Dorian suspiciously.

"He's anemic, and currently here to have his throat looked at." Dayal came in. "He's been having difficulty talking the last couple of days and hospitals are really drafty."

The man grunted. "You're right on the draft bit, knife-ear." He spat as the duo went on their way out.

Once they reach the elevator, they waited until they had the elevator to themselves and sighed.

"Quick thinking on that."

"Do you know him?"

"Not really, but he seems to be the sort that pays attention to things. And wondering if he could profit from it."

"So a weasel." He said, making the other chuckle.

"Rightfully so." He agreed as they reached their floor. "Should be the right amount of time."

"I think so, otherwise we'll be out here eating. Which I don't think anyone would appreciate that."

"It is a hospital, not a Circle." Dorian agreed as they reached the room, only for him to stop moving when both saw a couple men standing by the door, being talked to by the nurses. He dragged the elf to a nearby hallway, hiding from the men.

"Dorian?"

"My father is there."

"You sure?"

"You saw the emblem on their sleeve, yes?"

"The golden entwining snake looking one?"

"They're not snakes, but it's my family's mark. Every family of high standing has one."

"Well, we can't stand here." He looked around and saw the door leading to the stairs. "Come on, we can wait it out here." He said as he grabbed the man's hand and they made their way to the door leading to a stair well and sat down on the landing.

"Well, we're here..." Dorian said. "What to do to pass the time?" He was handed a bottle of water as the elf appears to make himself comfortable.

"Good question..." Dayal said as he opened up his own bottle of water. "You think your father was here to see them?"

"If he is, he's either giving condolences to Alexius, or hoping that I would be here."

"I see... Well, if Felix is still getting tested, at least we got him something sweet to eat once he gets back."

"The doctors are going to hate you."

"Let them! Good feelings help the healing process. If eating something sweet makes someone happy, who am I to deny them?"

'Or being around someone who is sweeter than honey.' He thought as he chuckled. "Well, I can't really dispute that."

"Give it a half hour then? Before we check if they're gone?"

"Sounds good to me." He said as he sighed. "But once again, what do we do until then? Tell stories? Pretty much lacking a campfire and trees. Then again, I'm not a huge fan of the outdoors."

"When you're not with good company, I suppose."

"There is that." Dorian agreed as he wanted to do something. If he had a book he could sit there for hours, but instead he was with a man he has affections with but couldn't do anything about.

"There is... one story I can think of."

"Oh? Well, we're not going anywhere."

"It's not perfect, and just came up now."

"Better than nothing. And I'll help keep it interesting."

Dayal smiled, but in a way that seemed sad. "It's about a ghost."

"Oh? Interesting character choice." He said as he listened to the tale of a ghost that haunts a small apartment, much like their own, and a living person who goes to live there and they co-habit the space in harmony. He listened, intently, and a feeling akin to something that was familiar yet foreign; much like when he first met the elf that day.

"The ghost told him to wait, then... was just gone. Faded like the last rays of sunlight before the night took over." He said sadly, bringing back some of the heartache by retelling the abridged version of 'their' story.

"That was a very sweet story until the end. It was sad, but... held a promise?" Dorian said, a bit confused of the tale.

'Looks like it didn't jog any memories. Oh well.' Dayal thought as he chuckled. "Yeah... Not sure I'm happy with what I came up with."

"It was surprisingly well thought out, but seemed a little one sided."

"That's what I thought too." He admitted, only knowing the story from his own perspective.

"Oh well, give me a couple hours and I'll come up with some things for our troubled ghost." He said. "We could even write a book together! Take it to that publishing company that one author you like so much goes to."

"You don't like some of his work."

"Only the romance serial of that one crime-mystery thriller and the even worse attempt of the romance scenes in that assassin novel."

"I will defend that one to my dying breath. Besides, you actually like it."

"I do not! I have specified tastes!"

"Uh huh... It's not as though I didn't find my missing copy in the wine shop the other day when you were out back."

"Flissa was curious about it!"

"She was the one who told me about it."

Dorian couldn't defend himself as he pouted. "Fine! I was reading it to see what was so interesting. I will still defend my opinion that the romances there are a bit over the top."

"I agree, but that's what makes it hilarious for me."

Dorian groaned as he leaned back until he was laying back on the landing of the staircase.

"You do realize people walk up and down these stairs."

"At this very moment, I don't give a fuck about what horrors are on these steps."

Dayal chuckled as he looked at his own clock on his phone. "It's been over half an hour. Do you want me to check? They don't know what I look like."

Dorian sighed as he rubbed his face. "I hate how much of a coward I am."

"That's not the way I see it."

"And what is it do you see when I couldn't face my father?" He asked bitterly.

"Recovering from a hurt he put there. You don't want to face him because you don't feel ready. That's okay."

Dorian felt his throat tighten, a sign that he was going to get emotional. "It's still unfair to drag you around like this."

"You didn't drag me to anything. You asked for me to come, and I agreed. Even if you didn't ask and said you would come here, I would've offered to be here."

"I know. And that's what's frustrating."

"Frustrating?"

"You... Just... You being you, the way you are, the words you say!" Dorian said, slightly snapping as the feeling in his chest was hurting him. "You let yourself be used to my whims, intentional or not, and... You don't ask for anything in return." He slightly choked on the emotion, keeping his hands over his eyes to keep from looking at the other man. "You don't demand what you want from me, giving me time and space when I say, and just... Gentle! You're fucking gentle!"

Dayal was a bit surprised by the other's emotional outburst, but figured the other has been bottling it up for some time and was on the breaking point. He waited until Dorian seemed to calm down, watching him as his breathing steadied.

"Fuck..."

"Dorian..." He said gently as he watched the other man put his hands down, revealing that he did tear up a bit. He took out a couple napkins he swiped from the cafeteria and poured some water on it. "Here."

Dorian looked at the offered damp paper cloth and took it to lay it over his eyes. "Once again, you see me at my worst, only to still be this frustratingly kind."

"I'm sorry if it does bother you, but I can't change that part of me."

"I'm not saying that!" Dorian got up quickly, the damp napkin off for them to see eye to eye. "I'm just..."

"Not used to it? Afraid this is all a dream?"

"Apparently it hasn't gotten better if I'm acting out like this." He said as he took a deep breath. "You're probably tired of seeing me like this."

"Honestly, I'm glad to see you let out what's been troubling you. I'm just sorry that I'm a small cause of it."

Dorian shook his head. "True, I'm worried about you, but any outburst like that I make... It simply means I care too much. I lash out without meaning to, say things a bit harsher than they should be, but..." He sighed as he brought the man into a tight embrace, the only thing he could do to make any kind of physical contact. "It all means I care."

Dayal hugged back, his heart aching for the man he loves dearly. "I care for you as well. And I'll let you in on a secret. You do get on my nerves too." He whispered, making the other chuckle slightly. "You laugh now, but I have a long shopping list of things you frustrate me on. My choice for fashion, for one."

Dorian laughed wetly as he shook his head. "The only good thing about your fashion is your work clothes. I'm still trying to figure out a way to get rid that ratty shirt you just have to wear around on your days off."

"Only in the apartment when it's just us!"

"It has holes!"

"It's vintage!"

"Half the wines in Flissa's shop is vintage. Your shirt has been diminished to rag status." He said as both started to laugh, still holding each other. He wanted to stay there for an eternity if he could. "We... should see if the room is available now." He felt the other's hand on his neck, followed by a kiss on the other side of his neck, and nearly whined at the endearing motion as they parted from their embrace, gathered the items they brought up, and left the stair well to see that the guardsmen were gone and entered the room.

"Took you two long enough." Felix said.

"We saw my father's guards by your door. I wasn't quite ready to face him." Dorian explained. "And be eternally grateful to Dayal, the bringer of sweet delights."

"It was the only one small enough to sneak up with." He said as he handed the small pastry to Felix, who was grateful for the treat, making Alexius chuckle.

"I'll ignore what I see now, but you have to follow doctor's orders from now on."

"What did we miss?" Dorian asked as he sat down.

"That's my question." Felix said. "You look like shit."

"Emotional breakdown. It's been dealt with at the moment." Dorian explained.

Both father and son nodded in understanding. "He was asking about you." Alexius said. "He'd figure you would come here after hearing about this. I told him that after we helped out, you told us that you were going to cut all ties that remains here."

"I did, at least with my old phone."

"Looks like you got yourself a permanent one now." Felix said.

"Courtesy of Dagna, a friend of his at work." Dorian said as he pointed to Dayal.

"She likes to tinker with things both magical and tech. A bit of a hacker, but the nicer ones. I asked if she was able to make a phone, paid for all of it, and put him on my plan."

"Which I pay him along with rent." He said as he looked to Alexius. "Anything else?"

"Asked about Felix and how I was doing. I don't think he quite believe in my story, but it was a tense conversation. I haven't quite let up on him."

Dorian nodded, understandingly. "So... any good news?"

"The cancer will be out in two days and I'll be back crunching numbers within a week after." Felix said, making the two young men beam in relief, as Alexius seemed grateful. "It was just early enough to get it out."

"But we're going to keep coming back every few months to be sure it doesn't come back." Alexius said, sounding like a reminder.

"But this is good news." Dorian said as he chuckled. "Pity we can't go out and celebrate it."

"You being here and bringing your boyfriend along and bringing me something sweet. This is celebrating for me." Felix said as Dorian seemed mortified. "What's wrong?"

Dorian wasn't sure what he was going to say to correct his friend that he and Dayal weren't intimate as the elf chuckled.

"I think it's because he's just not used to this kind of celebrating. Something simple and prompted so suddenly." He said, making Felix chuckle.

"Well, it is a bit sudden, but it's also kind of intimate. Which is what I like and matters a lot."

"I agree. But you still need your rest, so we shouldn't celebrate too hard."

"Now you're sounding a bit like Father."

"At least I'm not alone in being the reasonable one around here." Alexius said as the rest of the night was them talking about random things before Felix and Dayal fell asleep, while he and Dorian were still up, quietly discussing the latest research.

"It was because of that device you tried to make for Livia that we were able to detect it." Alexius said once he was sure both his son and the elf were far into sleep to hear them.

Dorian was surprised to hear this. "But it didn't work, she still..."

"She was in the advanced stages, but it did give her a little more time."

"I'm surprised you kept it..."

"It was something you worked on without anyone telling you to. It was a breakthrough despite the inevitable outcome. At least for one, but now it most likely saved one, as you intended." Both men looked at Felix, soundly asleep on the otherwise slightly uncomfortable looking cot. "I couldn't part with something that has so much potential. I was thinking of pushing your device to the Boards of Health and get it recognized."

Dorian looked at his mentor with a great deal of surprise. "What?"

"I wanted to tell you for some time, but... I was mourning... We all were." He said as he patted Dorian's shoulder. "She knew it was only a matter of time for her, but she recognized the wonder that you have created, and she would've wanted everyone to know. It would save lives like Felix, and I'll be sure it reaches to all of Thedas. It may even help lead to a cure once and for all." Alexius then chuckled. "I'm just sorry your father doesn't see such an amazing young man you are. I took you on as an intern to study the theoretical capacities of spells and pushing their limits, but you also took on looking into ways to slow the cancer that was eating away Livia when no other treatment was working." He then looked to Dayal. "He seems like a nice lad."

He also looked to his roommate. "Better." He said, almost sighing. "I don't know why I went back to my old place. I've been told how long I was in a coma, so of course the place wasn't going to be mine. But went I did, and he came in and just..." He sighed. "I don't know what I would do had he kicked me out instead..."

Alexius nodded. "He truly is an odd one, but I can see he makes you happy."

"He does..." He said, but a bit sadly. "I... haven't told him."

"I see... That... fooled me." He said, sounding surprised. "Just the way he treats you and how the two of you talk... I would've thought the both of you were..."

Dorian grinned. "That's just how he is. And... I was going to tell him before I got that call."

"I also didn't expect to see you, knowing your father has been looking around."

"No doubt to try to finish what he started or to talk, which I'm not ready for." He sighed. "But I can't wait around until he passes either... Even I'm seeing how childish this is becoming."

"I don't see it as childish."

"You and Dayal say that. But there's no point in dodging around corners and avoiding him for as long as he lives. He is, after all, the reason I was even motivated to study as hard as I did."

"You want to find peace between you two, even if you never see eye to eye." Alexius said as he shook his head. "The both of you are stubborn and prideful. But at least you found happiness."

Dorian looked to the sleeping elf at the makeshift bed made up of two chairs and an empty waste basket, covered over with some extra blankets the nurses were kind enough to lend. "I don't know how he can sleep like that."

"A mystery for us all." Alexius agreed, feeling his back hurt from looking. "Is it a Dalish thing?"

Dorian shrugged as he shook his head with a 'I don't even fucking know' look.

They stayed at the hospital for another two days before the duo went back to Kirkwall, Dorian crashed through the whole trip, only to wake up to be moved when they need to change trains. When they finally arrived to their apartment, the mage hardly protested when the other undressed him, and he didn't see the night shirt that was put on him, with a picture of a mustached cat with letters saying 'this is what 'purr'fection looks like'.

'He's going to hate me tomorrow.' Dayal thought, wondering if he should take a picture, but thought the better of it when Dorian finally crawled into bed and was deep in sleep. He changed as well and looked at the man with fondness before leaning over and placing a kiss on the man's forehead. "Dorian, ar lath ma." He whispered as he settled to sleep.

The next day, Dorian was at the shop, filling in Flissa of what happened while she felt relieved for his friend.

"Are you going to try again?" She asked.

Dorian sighed as he nodded. "Yes, now that I know my friend is going to be okay, though in the mercy of his mother hen of a father." She giggled at that. "I would have to try again. Having him there with me for that..." He sighed. "I really do hope I'm not deluding myself."

"You're not! And if he does hurt you, dear, I'll give him a piece of my mind. But I highly doubt it."

"Flissa, my dear. I'm inclined to agree with you." He said as he finished cleaning the glasses.

"Oh, just go on home. Surprise him with something!" She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! It's been slow because of the Tourney. And everyone doesn't drink nice wine on those days." She said with a pout. "So, go on! I want to hear it all tomorrow!"

"Alright, alright." He said, chuckling as he clocked out and made his way back to the apartment, only to stop by the alley market to pick up some things to make. 'Well, my cooking has improved a bit since last time...' He thought as he was at the apartment and started on making dinner, and praying that he doesn't burn their apartment.

"Okay... It's smells good, color looks marvelous... Okay, I can honestly say that I have successfully cooked dinner." He said, feeling proud of himself. "Hah! One more achievement to jot down." He chuckled as he looked at the time. "Kaffas! He'll be home in a bit." He hurried a bit, getting plates, utensils, and started placing the table. Once everything was in place, he gave himself a moment to relax. "I don't know how he does it every night." He thought back to all the times the other cooked before the other allowed him to help. "Hah! Even he'll be impressed by this." He felt pride in himself well up as well as nervousness. "It's going to be fine, Dorian. This isn't like your past partners... Really nothing like it." He encouraged himself as he took a few deep breaths and waited.

Fifteen minutes later, and the elf hasn't entered.

"Is he working late?" He asked himself as he took out his phone. "I hope this reheats well. Kaffas... Should've given him a call to let him know I was let out early." He took out his cell and pressed a number that immediately went to Dayal's contact.

He waited for a few rings before answering. “Dayal?”

“Dorian?”

“Ah, I got off work early and was wondering where you are. You’re usually home about this time, going in for an early meeting and all that boring stuff.”

“I was on my way.” He said, only to grunt and a pained sound was coming from somewhere else.

“What’s going on?”

“You wouldn’t believe who thinks abduction is a great way to talk about you.”

Dorian felt the world shift as his heart pounded hard in his chest, boiling his frozen blood. “Put him on.” He said angrily as he heard a shuffling of the phone being handed over to another.

“Dorian…”

“Father.” He said as he leaned up against the door, in case he has to hurriedly go out. “If this is some desperate attempt for us to talk, then congratulations! We’re talking! You better not have harmed him, or all those years of making sure rival competitors don’t get the best of you would appear child’s play compared to the shit storm that I would be able to conjure. And I’m not bluffing. You of all people know the how devastating I can be. Your failed ritual was proof of that.”

“I know.” His father said, sounding tired and worn, as well as guilty. “I truly didn’t want to do this, but I need to speak to you. Face to face.”

“We’re speaking right now, and once we’re done, you let him go and go back to Tevinter and wait until I’m ready to forgive you!” He then laughed ironically. “Which, by the way, is becoming much harder by pulling this fucking shit!”

“Dorian-”

“No, you don’t get to call the shots here! You’ve talked to me for my whole life, but when I want to talk, you don’t listen, not truly! Not things you want to hear!” He felt his chest tightening as he nearly growled into the phone. “And now you’re here? For what reason? To say sorry? Ask forgiveness? Well! This is probably the worst way to get that! Put him back on!” He took deep breaths as he waited.

“Dorian…?” Dayal’s voice was heard on the phone.

“Where are you?”

“In one of those fancy limos, just a block away from here.” He said.

“Are you hurt?”

“I tried to fight one of the bodyguards. His nose is still bleeding.” The mage huffed a laugh, seeing one of those big men nursing a bloody nose. “But I did kick your father, by accident of course, close to 'that' area.”

“Not like he’s using it. He got me after all.” He headed out of the apartment. “So, I was going to say I made dinner for us. And you will be amazed by my accomplishment.”

“I’m sorry its going cold because of this.”

“I’m sure it will reheat just fine once this matter is over with.”

“Are you-?”

“Yes. I’m coming to get you. If he wants to talk face to face, then he will get it.” He said as he used his magic to get to the ground floor quickly, startling an older woman who he hasn’t been on friendly terms with. “Hello Giselle!” He said.

“I will report this to Harding, Ser Pavus!”

“Go ahead!” He called out as he made it to the ground and marched out of the apartment building. “Can you see the street?”

“It’s the same street towards Evie and Bull’s place.” Dayal said as the mage took that path. “Dorian, your father said that, before you woke up, you called out my name.”

“Did I? That’s unlike my father to come up with a sappy thing like that.” He said, hearing the other’s voice was both calming and motivating him.

“He’s been watching us for some time.”

“What?”

“That’s what I said too. Apparently there aren’t a lot of ‘Dayals’ living in Kirkwall. So it was easy to find out where, or rather who, you would go to.”

“But we haven’t met until that day when I broke into the apartment.”

“Let yourself in.”

“Whatever!” He said as he saw the vehicle. “Can you see me?” He asked as the tinted windows were hard to tell if there was anyone inside.

Then the door opened and the elf came out. Relief flooded him as he went up to the elf and embraced him, which was returned. “Thank the Maker you’re alright.” He said as he looked up to see his father there, staying back while watching them.

“You have your hair up.” Dayal commented.

“Well, yes. Difficult to cook over the stove without your hair catching on fire.” He said, redirecting his attention to the elf.

“Looks good.”

“I still think I should cut it a shorter length. I wouldn’t mind a small bun if you like it so much.”

“You still look amazing regardless.”

“Flattery will get you anywhere.” He said as he turned his attention back to his father. “Pardon me, need to have a heart to heart chat with my father.” He said as he took a deep breath as he went up to the man, his resolve still trembling from the hurt and betrayal, but with the elvhen man unharmed, his anger towards the man's gall given him some motivation to get it over with. "Well, I'm here." He spat.

"It's good to see you, Dorian."

"Oh really? Last time I recall, just before your little attempt to fucking change everything about me, risking me being a vegetable, you said that I was no son of yours." He said as he glared at the older man, who seemed to be stung by his own words. "And don't delude yourself for not meaning it, because you did, and you can never take words like that back."

"I'm truly sorry..." The man said as the younger man shook his head.

"I'm sure you are, at least now when you realized what a fool you've been. You couldn't deal with a son that couldn't produce a new generation of possible leaders, because that's how it's always been."

"I only did what I thought was best..."

"For _YOU_! For the family name! For the legacy that is ancient history at this point! You think that by going through that ritual, all _your_ problems will go away. Has it ever occurred to you that you may as well ended up with a vegetable for a son? Was that really worth this perceived scandal?"

Halward didn't respond, but the words reached him as he bowed his head in shame, and seemed to hold back his own grief.

"But that's truly not the worst of it..." Dorian said as his own voice wavered. "I wanted to hate you. Despise the very man that you are and realize that you're a monster that make other monsters seem pitiful in comparison. Even a Pride demon is preferable than you. I've tried to cut you out of my life, convince myself that you were dead to me, much like I expected you tried to do the same with me, but your shadow always seems to be following me. Telling me that my whole life was nothing but a mistake and that you should've known how much of a disappointment I was." He shook from the emotions that wracked at him as he continued. "Even after all that, I still love you!" He shouted at the older man, looking wracked with guilt, sorrow, and appears to be standing on sheer will alone. "And all that time, whenever I try to pretend for you, all I could do was scream on the inside, hating myself while trying to make you proud. I wanted to die!" He nearly screamed that time as his whole body shook. "When I realized that life wasn't what I want, I knew I had to destroy everything I had built up. Built for you! For a name that is stained with misery and locked doors whose keys were thrown away long ago!" He then started to laugh, ironically and frustrated. "In such a twisted sense, I probably should thank you for giving me the final push to finally be rid of that life!" He then took a few deep breaths as he realized how much he was shaking.

Dayal went up to him, worried about the mage as he looked to Halward, who seemed much older with the guilt that seemed to weigh him down.

"I suppose I should say that you are welcome. I have not been the father you deserved. I had not realized this until I saw you, on that hospital bed. I knew that what I had tried to do would change things, but for the worst. You being in that coma has given me perspective of who you are. I... still have trouble accepting..." He looked to Dayal, in which Dorian moved to hold the other close to him. "But I rather have you alive and be able to be angry with me, than a husk who has no will to defend."

Dorian didn't know what he was feeling, he was still angry and hurt, but there was a part that want to go back to the day when his father looked at him in pride. To have that hand pat him on the shoulder as they shared a joyous moment. Back to when politics and expectations weren't so apparent and they got along.

"Lavellan, was it?" Halward said as he redirected his gaze to the elvhen man. "I only have one request to ask of you."

Dayal was a bit surprised by this, as he nodded.

"Continue taking care of my son. I can see he's in far better hands than I had expected."

"Dorian is a very capable man. You have every right to be proud of him, despite everything that led to this moment."

"I am..." He said as father and son looked at one another. "And, despite my own faults and flaws, I always will be proud."

Dorian had to hold back the tears that threatened to burst, as he watched his father go into the limo and waited until he couldn't see the vehicle before he did finally break down, in which the other held him tight.

They soon made it to their apartment, where they spent a quiet night with reheated supper, and went to bed, where there wasn't a lot of sleeping as the mage was still emotionally shook up from seeing his father and letting out everything he had bottled up for years to the point that it almost poisoned his soul. But now he feels both emptied and filled, a kind of uneasy peace after years of not having it after some point, if it ever really existed.

The following morning, both were up early as Dayal was getting ready for work when Dorian came up to him as he finished looking presentable for work.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked the mage, as the other has been quiet since last night. Not that he blames him.

"Not really, but life goes on and all that." Dorian said, sounding drained, if not a tad bitter.

Dayal was worried and was going to suggest an idea with the mage cut him off.

"I will be okay. I just have to get through the day without snapping at customers and it will feel like another day."

"Or... I could ask for a sick day for the both of us and we just stay home? Just for today?"

"Won't they be suspicious?"

"Flissa will understand. And Josephine can send my work emails here if it's really dire." He said as he went up and held the other man's hand. "But what is it you want?"

Dorian has been feeling a little numb, but the kindness and concern the other has shown him has healed his bruised heart a little. "If... it's no trouble..."

"Not in the slightest!" Dayal said with a smile as he let go of the man's hand. "I'm going to give them a call, I'll join you in a moment."

Dorian managed a smile as well as he headed out to the main part of the studio, only to fall onto the bed. His heart was aching, and he was feeling nauseous suddenly.

He didn't realize he was asleep when he opened his eyes again, only to see the elf's legs and turned to see the elvhen man looking at a tablet before down at him with a gentle look.

"Hey sleepyhead. Feeling a little better?" He asked as he looked down at Dorian on his lap, running his hand through the unbound hair that went past his shoulders.

"A little... How long have I been using your lap as a pillow?"

"About two hours." He answered as he set the tablet aside. "What would you like to do?"

Dorian has quite a list of ideas on what he would like to do, but he first has to open that door before going through the threshold. "Looks like a nice day out." He said looking at the curtains billowing gently from the open door that leads out of their small balcony.

"It is. But it's starting to get a chill in the air."

"Thankfully it doesn't snow here."

"Unless you can create it."

"That was not an easy feat to do, by the way."

"I can believe it. Yet you made it look easy."

Dorian chuckled as he looked to the other man and the moment felt right. 'Now or never.' He thought as he finally let his heart speak. "I like you a lot." He started, wanting to keep it steady; not too strong in case he overstepped. "I wanted to tell you for some time, but... Well, let's say past experiences hasn't been kind. I know how you are, so... if you don't feel the same, I hope we can still be-" He was stopped when the other man reached and grab his hand. He didn't say another word as the other moved to be a bit closer, only stopping when he was a breaths length away from his lips. He leaned in, closing that space as he felt his heart pound in his ears as his lips kissed the other man's.

Dayal internally whined in relief as he closed his eyes when the mage kissed him. He had been waiting for this; waiting for the man to be comfortable telling him what he wanted, wanted him. He had no doubt, but knew a man like Dorian, a man who has been told to hide his preferences for so long and no doubt tried to find ways to get even a sliver of something like this, it meant so much more to be able to say it and get it without fear of being known or disregarded as a fling.

Dorian honestly felt like crying as he deepened the kiss, which the other man followed. He moved his free hand to the back of the elf's head, then moving it down to his neck before parting from the kiss slightly for air and to look at the other.

They both looked at one another, enjoying the moment of quiet peace as unvoiced questions tried to come up.

"I... suppose this means you feel the same." Dorian said, making the other smile and chuckle, before being kissed again, this time there was more smiles and gentle touching, finding tickle points that were taken advantaged for only a short time.

Sometime during that they fell asleep, completely content in each other's arms and ignoring the world for those few hours.

The next day, everyone who knew them well enough noticed a change.

Flissa is nothing but supportive and happy for Dorian, and has given him permission to use the backroom for 'make-out time' when the shop is molasses slow when Dayal comes in. Dorian wasn't sure if that was a thing a boss should do, but he wasn't going to complain about it.

On Dayal's end, there was a lot more people involved. For one, Iron Bull noticed right away and congratulated them both before giving out sex advice that they didn't ask for, making Evelyn both slightly amused and a little apologetic to the two. Not that Dorian doesn't mind the good sound advice of a man who enjoys bdsm, but he knew that if or when they do get to that point, it would have to be purely vanilla.

Then there was his work...

Josephine and Leliana already could tell that there was something different about him: a bit more spring to his step, a happy tone in his voice when speaking to other co-workers or clients. When asked about Dorian, he didn't hide the fact that they were now a couple, in which both women were happy for him. Cullen was a bit confused at first, not seeing anything different to the other's mood. When he was told of the relationship, he asked if he preferred men, only to be explained on the sexuality and then asked questions about Dorian, making sure his friend was really in good hands.

Needless to say, a lot of people from his workplace ended up going to the wine shop after work to meet Dorian, who was both charmed and terrified of the many friends that had come to see him, and also to taste the wine of 'his' choosing to be sure of his caliber of good tastes, as far as Leliana was concerned.

"Are you alright?" Dayal asked as he and Dorian walked back to their apartment.

"I am, though that was a bit unexpected."

"I know." He said as they walked hand in hand.

"Dayal..." He said as he looked to the elf. "Now that we're official... Is there... Something we need to know?"

"Well, you know I'm not experienced in sex."

"Yes, which I'm not going to rush into." He reassured, though he had to remind himself constantly to keep it steady when they spent the day kissing and feeling each other from the waist up.

"And we pretty much covered quite a few things before yesterday."

"True..." 

"Maybe... Get to know each other a bit better? Physical wise?" He asked, feeling his face warm at the thought. "Yesterday was a good start."

Dorian grinned, knowing what he meant. "I enjoyed that too. I had no idea you would enjoy your neck being kissed as much."

"Well, with your facial hair it was a good combination. At least for me."

"You do have a cute giggle when I kiss a certain spot on your neck." He said as a sense of playfulness came up as he brought the other man close, pecked the man's face with small kisses before getting to that area of the neck that made the other squirm while giggling, yet exposing his neck to be furthered assaulted with his kisses, which was followed by a contented sigh, that sounded like a quiet moan. "Maker, I adore you so much." He said as he let up on his sudden whim, only to look at the elvhen man, a loving, gentle look that put him in a trance to kiss him gently, slowly, savoring the moment.

"We'll be here all night if we keep this up." Dayal said, once they parted and took a moment to enjoy what seems to be one of the many perfect moments.

"Can't have that." Dorian agreed as they made it back to their apartment, where they will have more perfect moments, some arguments that are followed by apologies and understanding, and just in general loving and caring for one another.


End file.
